


Dreams and Headphones

by monroe_smth



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_smth/pseuds/monroe_smth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to make a video, but Ian fell asleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Headphones

Ian fell asleep in a chair, listening to music. This is not the first time, so Anthony confident guy just does not wake. But they need to shoot video Lunchtime w/ Smosh and Ian should be happy, so the prospect of pour water and just push apart didn't seem to faithful to him. Not long thinking, Anthony knew what he should do.  
He ran his hand over groin his friend , who just sighed wearily. Padilla decided to continue. Unbuttoned his pants guy, he put his hand in the pants and squeezed cock Hecox. Ian arched and moaned softly. Anthony just pulled Ian's cock and began to suck. He ran his tongue along the entire length and his friend woke up.  
\- Anthony, please, don't, o-oh, - moaning, he begged.  
Padilla got up and whispered in the ear of the guy, continuing to caress dick hand.  
\- I will not stop, - biting his ear, he returned to his work.  
Swallowed it completely, he began to suck. Ian threw his head back and closed his eyes with pleasure, began to moan loudly. It's so strong excited Padilla.  
Hecox meanwhile launched his hands through Anthony's hair and continued to receive pleasure.  
But he was clearly already at the limit.  
\- Please, stop - Anthony just could not refuse him, such sexual and exciting.  
\- Well, only if at night I get a reward for abstinence - he said, buttoning his pants on the pants Ian.  
\- You can get it as soon as we make a video.  
\- Great.


End file.
